Naruto Uzumaki vs. Orochimaru
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Orochimaru is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Naruto Uzumaki in his Four-Tailed Form and leader of the Hidden Sound Orochimaru. Prelude Following Team Kakashi's victory over Team Katsuna, Naruto, Matt, Kakashi and Sakura gather at Team Katsuna's hideout. Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi emerge atop one of the former's giant snakes, destroying the hideout with their appearance. Team Kakashi faces Orochimaru, who looks back at them with amusement. As Naruto faces Orochimaru, he steadily begins to grow more and more angry. He eventually becomes influenced with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, and he develops his chakra shroud. With the shroud forms a single tail, which surprises Kakashi and Sakura, although Matt, who has witnessed this before, is unfazed. Kabuto offers to fight Naruto, but Orochimaru declines, telling him to let Naruto get all his anger out. He states that if Naruto fights with that amount of power, Kabuto will not survive. However, as Team Kakashi, Orochimaru and Kabuto all watch, Naruto develops a second tail, shocking even Matt. Orochimaru is unfazed by this, simply looking on with a bemused expression, when a third tail appears. With this, Naruto begins to growl, and when a fourth tail appears, he begins to transform. Naruto slowly transforms into his Four-Tailed state, and he lets out a tremendous roar, shaking the earth. Orochimaru tells Kabuto to let him handle Naruto, and he jumps off his snake to face Naruto. Kakashi orders a retreat, and he, Matt and Sakura all flee as Naruto and Orochimaru face off. Battle As Team Kakashi and Kabuto watch, Orochimaru uses the Snake Conjuring Jutsu to unleash a horde of snakes that attack Naruto. However, Naruto, with a single swipe of his hand, causes an immense explosion that decimates the area and obliterates all of the snakes attacking him. As the smoke dies Naruto and Orochimaru are in the same position, and Orochimaru looks down in amusement and then leaps back just as a Chakra Arm emerges from the earth to attack him. Orochimaru successfully evades the Chakra Arm, and Naruto retracts it just before charging him. Naruto swipes his clawed hand at Orochimaru, severing his body completely in half. However, Orochimaru uses the Skin Shedding Jutsu to avoid death, and he faces Naruto once more. Naruto attacks him again, but Orochimaru evades the strike before pulling out his sword to assist him. Naruto attacks once more, and Orochimaru meets his claws with the sword, causing a powerful shockwave upon impact. Orochimaru's blade holds firm against Naruto's strength, but Naruto attacks him with his tails and perforates his body. Orochimaru once again uses the Skin Shedding Jutsu to save himself, and he escapes as Naruto tears his old body to pieces. Orochimaru uses the Snake Body Jutsu to move around as he attacks Naruto with the Striking Shadow Snake technique, but upon contact with Naruto's chakra hide, the snakes produced are reduced to ashes. Naruto then attacks Orochimaru, who blocks the strike with his sword and pushes Naruto up into the air. Orochimaru slashes at Naruto, but Naruto's chakra hide prevents any injury, and he swings his arm to generate a massive gust of wind that blows Orochimaru away. Orochimaru smashes into a patch of trees, but charges back out with one of Naruto's chakra arms pursuing him. As the Chakra Arm closes in on Orochimaru, Naruto transfers himself along the arm, appearing right in front of Orochimaru and slashing him in two with his claws. However, Orochimaru escapes with Skin Shedding Jutsu and moves away, attacking Naruto with Wind Style: Tornado Bombs. Naruto is unfazed by the technique, and he attacks Orochimaru with ferocious speed and power, slamming Orochimaru into the ground, although Orochimaru once again escapes. Naruto, now frustrated at his failure to kill Orochimaru, braces himself and begins to form the Nine-Tails Bomb. Naruto consumes the Bomb just before firing it at Orochimaru, who uses the Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon for defense. Naruto's attack blows away the Triple Rashomon and decimates the surrounding forest, sending trees cascading across the ground as the members of Team Kakashi struggle to withstand the shockwave. When the smoke clears, Naruto and Orochimaru have moved to another location to battle, and their fight causes another explosion that allows Team Kakashi to locate them. Naruto and Orochimaru face each other, and Naruto attacks, but Orochimaru evades him and allows him to crash through a boulder. Orochimaru then uses the Rubber Body Jutsu to send his arm at Naruto, and while Naruto dodges it at first, the arm keeps coming at him. Orochimaru grabs Naruto around the throat, but Naruto severs his arm off completely. Naruto lands at the edge of the forest while Orochimaru removes his limb completely and immediately regrows it. With Orochimaru recovered, Naruto attacks him with the Nine-Tails Chakra Wave. Orochimaru avoids the initial attack, but when the wave explodes into dozens of smaller rays of chakra, Orochimaru is unable to escape and is hit head-on. Orochimaru uses the Skin Shedding Jutsu to revive himself, and Naruto fires a tiny chakra bomb at him. Orochimaru blocks the bomb with his sword, but he is still engulfed in the powerful explosion that results. Orochimaru is propelled into the ground by the blast, where he is then hit by three small chakra bombs from Naruto and caught in a powerful explosion. Orochimaru is reduced to a battered corpse by the blasts, but he revives himself with the Skin Shedding Jutsu, and he gleefully comments that Naruto is an incredible child. Naruto then fires a palm-sized chakra bomb at him, and Orochimaru is caught in another magnificent explosion. When the dust clears he has vanished altogether, but he attacks Naruto from under the earth, piercing his chest with his sword. Orochimaru's head, neck stretching out with the Rubber Body Jutsu, emerges from the earth with his sword blade stretching out of his mouth, elongated with chakra, and Orochimaru's head rises into the air as he smashes Naruto into the ground with his sword. The dust clears, and Naruto is uninjured as he glares at Orochimaru and growls softly. As the sword sits in Naruto's body, unable to pierce his chakra hide, Naruto knocks it away effortlessly with his hand, sending the sword crashing through the forest and nearly killing Team Kakashi. Orochimaru struggles to control the blade, until he finally retracts it into his mouth and his head recedes back down to his body. Orochimaru's body emerges from the ground as he looks at Naruto, but as Matt moves closer to Naruto, he is spotted by him. As Naruto glares at Matt, not recognizing him in his Four-Tailed state, Naruto attacks him with a Chakra Arm. Matt successfully evades the arm, telling Naruto that he is his friend, but Naruto doesn't listen as he lunges at Matt. Matt states that if it is Naruto or himself he will fight, and he attacks Naruto with Rasengan. Naruto is knocked back by the jutsu, although his chakra hide absorbs a considerable amount of damage. As Naruto prepares to attack again, he is bombarded by a series of Tornado Bombs courtesy of Orochimaru, who closes in on Naruto as Matt escapes. Naruto fires a small chakra bomb at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru dodges this and charges Naruto. However, Naruto attacks him with a chakra arm from beneath the earth, ensnaring Orochimaru before throwing him a considerable distance away. As Orochimaru flies out of sight, Naruto charges up another full-powered Nine-Tails Bomb, which he fires in Orochimaru's direction. The Bomb makes contact, obliterating the forest surrounding the area, and Naruto runs off in pursuit of Orochimaru. As the devastation clears, Naruto and Orochimaru face each other once more. Naruto fires a Chakra Arm at Orochimaru, who knocks it away with his sword and charges. Naruto uses the Nine-Tails Chakra Wave to counter him, but Orochimaru jumps into the air to avoid it. Naruto appears in the air over him, slamming him into the ground with powerful force. Orochimaru escapes injury with Skin Shedding Jutsu, and Naruto fires three small chakra bombs at him. Both combatants are obscured in the resulting explosion, and when the smoke clears, Orochimaru has run Naruto through with his sword. However, Naruto is revealed to be a clone, and he attacks him by sending chakra arms at him from under the ground. Orochimaru jumps into the air to escape the assault, blocking Naruto's chakra arms with his sword, and Naruto then uses the arms as a catapult to fling himself at Orochimaru. Naruto prepares to attack him, but Orochimaru uses the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, generating a powerful gust of wind that sends Naruto flying over him. Naruto fires a chakra bomb at him while still in the air, and Orochimaru is hit directly and blasted into the ground. Orochimaru uses his Skin Shedding Jutsu to revive himself once more, and he restrains Naruto from under the earth with several large pythons. However, Naruto lets out a burst of chakra that incinerates the pythons, and Orochimaru attacks him with his sword. Naruto lets out another, larger chakra burst, blasting Orochimaru back and sending him crashing into a pile of trees. Naruto then attacks him with a volley of chakra bombs, and Orochimaru is caught in a devastating explosion. When the smoke clears, Orochimaru is beaten and bloody, having run out of chakra to support the Skin Shedding Jutsu. Naruto realizes this and immediately charges, and Orochimaru attempts to counter with a volley of Tornado Bombs, which are worthless. Orochimaru jumps into the air, but Naruto comes up after him, and Orochimaru blocks his attacks with his sword before kicking Naruto into the ground. Orochimaru then lands on top of Naruto with incredible force, and he escapes before Naruto can counterattack. Naruto gets back to his feet but hesitates to attack again, and instead fires a chakra arm at him. Orochimaru blocks this with his sword, and Naruto retracts the arm before charging Orochimaru. Naruto leaps at him, but Orochimaru escapes the attack, and as Naruto returns to the ground, he fires several chakra bombs at Orochimaru. These bombs home in on him, but Orochimaru blocks them all with Tornado Bombs. Orochimaru is lost in the resulting explosion, and he doesn't reappear for several moments. When it seems that he has retreated or been killed, Orochimaru's arm bursts out of the ground and wraps around Naruto, pinning him to the ground. The arm then turns into a large python as Orochimaru emerges from the ground, watching Naruto struggle until the latter lets off a burst of chakra to destroy the python. Aftermath Naruto prepares to attack again, but Orochimaru declines, stating that Naruto is still no match for Sasuke. He then turns into snakes and escapes, and Naruto, no longer having a target to attack, raises his body up and becomes engulfed in red light. As his Four-Tailed form dissipates, Kakashi, who has remained to watch the battle, states that he needs to get to Sakura. Meanwhile, Sakura is in the middle of a fight with Kabuto Yakushi. Category:Battle